doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Crusaders
In 1965, The Crusade was released as a novelisation by Frederick Muller under the title Doctor Who and the Crusaders. Frederick Muller Novelisation Cover blurb From unknown Space, the Tardis returns to Earth, but not to the world Ian and Barbara know. The little blue telephone box has wheeled sharply in the cosmos and cut back through the pattern of history to the struggle between Richard the Lionheart and Saladin, Crusader v. Saracen. When Barbara is captured by the Saracens and later kidnapped by the monstrous El Akir, Ian appeals to Richard for help, but despite having achieved a splendid victory over Saladin at Arsuf, the English King has his own troubles and cannot assist him. So Ian sets out to rescue Barbara alone, while the Doctor becomes involved in court intrigues. In a dramatic climax, Ian finds himself fighting for his life in the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth century, where only the cleverest and strongest survive. Readers of Doctor Who's adventure with the Daleks and Doctor Who and the Zarbi will find here all the excitement that made those books firm favourites with youngsters of all age groups. Users who have this in their collection * Dragon Novelisation: 1967 Edition Cover blurb Back through time go Dr. Who, Ian and Barbara — back to the twelfth century, to Richard the Lionheart and the Crusades. Barbara is captured by the Saracens. Adventure piles on adventure as Ian and Dr. Who, in their different ways, attempt to rescue her. This is a book brimful of excitement! Notes One of only two paperback novelisations published in the UK before the Target range began in 1973. (The other was the 1965 Armada edition of Doctor Who and the Daleks) Users who have this in their collection * Target Novelisation: 1973 Edition Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Target Novelisation: 1973 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Notes Released either in October or November 1973. Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 1st 1974 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Notes Released either in January or February 1974. Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 2nd 1974 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection 1974 Netherlands Edition Cover blurb Terugkerend op de Aarde in de twaalfde eeuw belandt de Tardis met DOCTOR WHO en zijn vrienden midden in de ruwe, wrede wereld van de Kruistochten. Al gauw zijn de avonturiers verwikkeld in de strijd tussen Richard Leeuwenhart en Sultan Saladin, heerser over de krijgshaftige Saracenen... Which Translates as 'Returning to Earth in the twelfth century the lands Tardis in Doctor Who and his friends in the middle of the rough, cruel world of the Crusades. Soon, the adventurers engaged in the struggle between Richard the Lionheart and Saladin Sultan, ruler of the warrior Saracens ...' Notes Titled Doctor Who en de Kruisvaarders. One of 8 Dutch paperback novelisations, all published in 1974 — the others were: Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion, Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters, Doctor Who and the Dæmons, Doctor Who and the Daleks, Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks, Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon and Doctor Who and the Zarbi. (The only other Dutch novelisation ever published was a hardcover version of Doctor Who and the Daleks in 1966.) Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 1st 1975 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 2nd 1975 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection White Lion: 1975 Edition Cover blurb After ranging far through future Time and Space, the Tardis lands back on Earth again, and straightway the Doctor and his friends find themselves plunged into the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, lord of the warlike Saracens. And many exciting adventures await them before they can even try to return to their own times. Over all hangs the question: will they succeed in getting back to the Time that they know? Or will they be doomed for ever to be wanderers in Time and Space? Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 1976 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 1980 Reprint Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 1982 Edition Cover blurb Back on Earth again, Tardis lands DOCTOR WHO and his friends into the midst of the harsh, cruel world of the twelfth-century Crusades. Soon the adventurers are embroiled in the conflict between Richard the Lionheart and the Sultan Saladin, ruler of the warlike Saracens... Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor *Dascott Target Novelisation: Second 1982 Edition Cover blurb Within minutes of the TARDIS's arrival on twelfth-century Earth, the First Doctor and his companions are in serious trouble. They happen to intercept a Saracen attack on Richard the Lionheart, therby enabling the English King to escape otherwise certain capture. But Barbara is kidnapped and carried off by the Saracens to the Sultan Saladin's court. Saladin spares her life -- on condition she entertains his court by telling stories. And, like Scheherazade, if she fails, then she must die... Users who have this in their collection 1983 Portuguese Edition Cover blurb Users who have this in their collection Target Novelisation: 1985 Hardcover Cover blurb Within minutes of the TARDIS's arrival on twelfth-century Earth, the First Doctor and his companions are in serious trouble. They happen to intercept a Saracen attack on Richard the Lionheart, therby enabling the English King to escape otherwise certain capture. But Barbara is kidnapped and carried off by the Saracens to the Sultan Saladin's court. Saladin spares her life -- on condition she entertains his court by telling stories. And, like Scheherazade, if she fails, then she must die... Users who have this in their collection 1987 French Edition Cover blurb Un milliard d'admirateurs à travers le monde! Seigneur du Temps, héros de l'Éternité, le Docteur Who connaît aujourd'hui une fantastique popularité. Le succès inégalé de la série télévisée qui lui a donné naissance, la fascination qu'il exerce sur un immense public à travers plus de cent pays contribuent à faire de ce personnage un véritable mythe pour la premiere fois révélé en France. En débarquant au coeur de la Palestine dévastée par les croisades, le docteur Who vole au secours de Richard Coeur de Lion et de la Belle Barbara captive à la cour du grand Saladin et menacée de mort... Users who have this in their collection BBC Books: 2011 Edition Cover blurb 'I admire bravery, sir. And bravery and courage are clearly in you in full measure. Unfortunately, you have no brains at all. I despise fools.' Arriving in the Holy Land in the middle of the Third Crusade, the Doctor and his companions run straight into trouble. The Doctor and Vicki befriend Richard the Lionheart, but must survive the cut-throat politics of the English court. Even with the king on their side, they find they have made powerful enemies. Looking for Barbara, Ian is ambushed - staked out in the sand and daubed with honey so that the ants will eat him. With Ian unable to help, Barbara is captured by the cruel warlord El Akir. Even if Ian escapes and rescues her, will they ever see the Doctor, Vicki and the TARDIS again? THIS NOVEL IS BASED ON A DOCTOR WHO STORY WHICH WAS ORIGINALLY BROADCAST FROM 27 MARCH-17 APRIL 1965. Featuring the First Doctor as played by William Hartnell, and his companions Ian, Barbara and Vicki. Notes This edition includes a 4 page forward by Charlie Higson. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi *Lego Whovian Category:Target Novelisations Category:Items starring or written by David Whitaker Category:Items produced by BBC Books Category:Items produced by Target Books Category:Items produced by Frederick Muller Category:Items produced by Unieboek B.V. Bussum Category:Items produced by W.H. Allen Category:Books Category:Items produced by White Lion Category:Items produced by Editorial Presença Category:Items produced by Éditions Garancière